


Pink Mist

by AndromedaFer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bottom Sirius Black, Cute Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco is more a Black than a Malfoy, Draco malfoy & Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood Friendship, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hermione Granger insecure, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Morally Grey Draco Malfoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Harry Potter, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Supportive Ron Weasley, draco calls harry james 'cause he can't pronounce his name, everyone likes draco, hot mess Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaFer/pseuds/AndromedaFer
Summary: Draco attended Beaubaxon during his first year, he is a grade ahead because he is very smart and powerful, he is a Black more than a Malfoy, his mother is BAMF af and she is testing her husband due to his actions with the diary of the last year.He moves to Hogwarts during the third year, quickly fascinating Harry and the Ravenclaws. He's a Slytherin to the core, so much so that it makes the hat put him on Ravenclaw. He steals Hermione's first class throne, changes Harry's perspective on forgiveness, becomes fond of Professor Lupin, and kills a rat.All while his perfect platinum curls remain perfect.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger, Millicent Bulstrode/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 66
Kudos: 473





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The way Draco says Harry's name is literally written as it is pronounced in French. I hope there is not much confusion in the brief moments when Draco says Harry. »ˈHerē«

**_Harry_ **

The day of boarding the train to Hogwarts is gray, it seems that somehow the sky senses the aura of the new guards in the school of magic and sorcery. In the carriages all the students are deep in idle and gossiping conversations with friends, excited about their return to the castle. Only a few conversations are kept dark, one of them waiting, for the trio to find a place just so they can solve the brunette's questions.

Unfortunately for them, only one car was similar to what they were looking for, there were already two suitcases stored there, but only one person was inside, and they seemed too deep in the world of dreams to be able to hear them.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to blow it up, I just… lost my temper" Harry tried to justify himself.

"Buddy, that's brilliant"

"Really Ronald? He could have been expelled from school!" The thirteen-year-old witch snorted, frustrated with her red-haired friend for not seeing the importance of the situation.

"I could have been arrested" Harry said regretfully

"Who cares? It still sounds great" Ron shrugged.

As they settled into the seats, they noticed the trunks above them. "Who will this be?" Ron sat right across from the sleeping person by the glass.

"It could be Remus Lupine, or D.B" Hermione read the plates, one more sophisticated and glamorous than the other. With a quick glance at the person's dark and somewhat worn robes, it felt right to assume that he was the owner of the first plate.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that? Did it come in a book?" The redhead annoyed, holding his pet rat in his hands. The animal had a hideous appearance, with gray hairs, a missing toe, fat and flabby.

"It's written there Ronald" The girl pointed to the plates "Honestly, it wouldn't kill you to be more observant."

"Oh" Ron's ears turned a little pink, like every time someone pointed out something obvious that he hadn't noticed. Harry looked at the robed person, making sure they were asleep and unreceptive to the conversation he wanted to have. He closed the doors quickly, avoiding interruptions and that the noise of the conversations of the others arrived inside.

"I need to tell you something," the tousled one spoke up before his friends started arguing again. Sometimes he didn't understand why they fought so much, it was funny sometimes, but with the prisoner of Azkaban on his mind, he felt an annoying oppression that prevented him from enjoying the return to the only place where he considered it home.

His words quickly caught the attention and concern of his friends. "What's wrong Harry? Does this have to do with…" Hermione paused, as if to say Voldemort's name "Sirius Black?"

Harry nodded "Mr. Weasley told me that he had escaped from Azkaban so he could kill me." Ron's face paled as Hermione twisted her fluffy waves behind her ears, a nervous gesture she had acquired.

"You mean, the mass murderer Sirius Black, the one who just escaped from the most dangerous prison of all, is looking for you?" The redhead crushed his rat between his hands, causing an annoying squeak from the animal, he quickly placed it on his lap, but it escaped to the ground.

"But they will catch her, won't they? I mean, everyone is looking for him, there are pictures of his face all over the newspapers and billboards." The witch tried to reassure her friend.

"Sure, they have to catch him. But no one has ever escaped Azkaban before." Ron shot his green-eyed friend a look. "And… well, you saw his picture, he's a mass murderer lunatic."

Harry didn't feel any better at his friend's words, but before he could say anything else, the door swung open, revealing a pale boy with silver curls framing his face. Ron quickly dismissed the boy.

"It's busy, mate." The rat squirmed between her feet strangely.

"Oh oui, I see that more people arrived in my absence." His voice was soft, graceful in a natural way. Not caring much about the new intruders, he sat next to Harry, while leaving the doors open behind him. "Je suis Draco, I just transferred from beauxbatons." The blonde smiled at the trio and it seemed like the heavy atmosphere never existed. Hermione looked quickly intrigued, with that look in her eyes that said how interested she was at new information.

"I'm Hermione" She shook her hand "This is Ron and this is Harry." She pointed to her friends "What is beauxbatons? Why did you swap? What year are you in?" Ron stopped his friend before she ran out of air.

"C'est un plaisir, beauxbatons is my old school, my exchange happened for family reasons, and I am in the third year." The blonde smiled at them once more, and Harry thought it was a very pretty smile. Draco wore a gray button-down shirt with a navy blue V-neck sweater that hung from his collarbones and was clearly two sizes too large, he was wearing clearly expensive and soft light brown pants, the only thing more striking than his dreamy hair were the black military boots with silver details he wore. Harry felt strange at the sight.

"How does the exchange work? What house will they put you in?" Surprisingly Ron was the one to follow up with the questions, but Draco didn't seem bothered by it.

"They will classify me at the welcome dinner" Before the platinum blonde could continue answering, crookshanks started chasing scabbers. With the rat squeaks sounding unpleasant, Hermione, Harry and Draco quickly raised their feet up onto the seat, while the sleeping bundle in the window shifted from the noise. The rat and the cat came out of the compartment.

"Hermione, I told you to keep your nasty beast in check!" The redhead wasted no time following his pet, as he gave his friend a nasty look, who was following him to catch her own pet.

"It's not my fault that Crookshanks chases your rat, it's natural instinct!" They kept arguing, but their voices drifted away, chasing the animals. The car fell silent once more, with only the sound of rapid rain hitting the glass. Harry tried not to let him get uncomfortable, still curious about the blonde.

"So… what house would you like to be in?" The black-haired boy turned his back on Lupin so he could get a better look at Draco, still with his knees bent.

"I don't know much about them. I know there are four, l'aigle, le serpent, le lion, and le blaireau." The blond numbered with his fingers, "Mother mentioned that le lion represents bravery, l'aigle intelligence, Le serpent cunning, and Le blaireau loyalty. My relatives who have attended Hogwarts have always been in Le serpent, they said the bedrooms were in the dungeons, so I don't know if I'd like to rank there because of that, it didn't open up much of a view. " As Draco spoke, Harry paid special attention to his accent when speaking in what he assumed was French, and was better able to see his eyes, which were a striking mercury color, with some ocean stains in them.

"Oh yeah… uh… Ravenclaw has their bedrooms in the west tower, Gryffindor has them in the east tower, while Hufflepuff and Slytherin are in the basement."

"Uhm, that's important information, I think I'll decide on Ravenclaw, I don't think being brave is my thing." Draco wrinkled his nose "and you _ˈherē_ where are you?" The way he said his name gave him a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. Without him noticing, a smile appeared on his face, the first since Mr. Weasley had informed him about Black.

"I'm in Gryffindor. But, I don't think you can decide which house you stay in, the sorting hat does that. He sees your most dominant qualities and decides which house you go best in."

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas ˈherē" Draco shook his hand very gracefully, though that didn't seem like the point. "I'm sure I'll get away with it" He and Draco talked a little more about unimportant things, until suddenly the train began to stop with a screech of friction, the lights flickered as they came to a complete stop.

Hermione and Ron hadn't returned yet. Harry peered down the aisle just like the others in the other seats, but a new jolt to the train pushed him back. "Are we there yet?" Draco glanced at the window, but the rain had grown thicker and there was nothing to be seen but water running down the glass.

"No, not yet. Maybe the train broke down." There were more shakes, and sounds of metal, the air began to cool drastically, and as Draco's eyes widened in alarm, the lights finally went out, leaving even more uncertainty in. the environment.

" 'Herē! Venez ici" Harry did not understand what he said, but it was not necessary when the blond grabbed his hand to place him by the window in front of Lupine sleeping, the furthest place from the door. Draco stepped in front of him, as the air grew colder, causing mist as he exhaled through his mouth, his fingers looked like ice cubes, and the window began to frost.

It felt like a scorching cold, leaving the sensation of your bones curling to avoid breaking in the cold. Screams from the seats around them began to be heard, they were all frantic, and the train shook with the screams. Harry felt even more frozen, the door slammed as it shook, and suddenly a horrible being passed through the door. He was skeletal and with rags over his ghostly body, all of it was black, and as he went further into the cabin, the feeling of cold and panic became unbearable. Harry started to feel horrible, but before he got any closer, Draco pulled out his wand, and firmly said:

" _Expecto patronum!_ " From his wand a scorching light came out, but not in an overwhelming way, it felt like a cool and safe retreat, the light momentarily blinded his eyes, but when it dimmed, the sight of a dragon with sharp wings made by light that eventually faded, greeted him.

Even with his body pressed against the window, he noticed that the unnatural cold was no longer felt in the cabin. The echo of a scream was in his head, but it was female and as soon as Draco cast the spell, it vanished. The train turned its lights back on, and slowly began to move forward again. The blonde quickly turned to him.

"Pour mes étoiles! _ˈHerē_ , are you okay?"

Somewhat disoriented by the unnatural sense of panic, and puzzled by the blonde's concern, Harry nodded foolishly. "What ... what was that thing?"

"A dementor, the guards that guard Azkaban, were here because they were looking for the prisoner." Draco didn't move from his place, still staring at Harry's face, leaving them with their legs touching.

"Wow, that was a very advanced incantation young man." An unknown voice surprised them from their reverie. The previously asleep man now seemed very awake. He had dark circles under his eyes, his honey-colored hair was slightly disheveled, but he seemed very interested in the two children in front of him. "May I know what year you are?" The man asked him.

"In third year, Monsieur Lupin" Draco didn't seem so puzzled by the man.

"Very impressive, a patronus charm for a third year is a formidable feat. I congratulate you on your quick action, are you alright Mr. Potter?"

Harry jumped at his name, more aware as the seconds ticked by. "Yeah, I… er, it was very scary."

Lupin nodded heavily. "Dementors, very horrifying creatures, are known for the feeling of sadness, fear and desolation they cause, they can take your soul out." Lupine reached into the pockets of his robe as he spoke, pulled out a sealed bar of chocolate, and handed Harry a piece of three squares. "Here Mr. Potter, the experiences with dementors are traumatic and exhausting. You too sir…" He handed the rest of the chocolate to Draco.

"Ah, mon nom est Draco" The blonde said to Lupin, but it wasn't lost on Lupin or Harry that he didn't say his last name. Draco gladly accepted the candy.

"Are you by any chance a promoted student Mr. Draco?"

"Oui Monsieur Lupin, only a year." Draco seemed proud by the observation, but Harry didn't quite understand what he meant.

“It seems to me that you are ahead of just a year.” Draco smiled even more.

"Bien sûr, I was offered promotion to fifth year, but I decline." Draco waved his left curl with his wand, and Harry noted that it was very pretty, with the handle wrapped in a shiny silver thread, and a natural-looking rock of a semi transparent blue color. "J'ai confiance that my studies advance with the third year classes and with my own self-learning, if I accepted to skip so many years it would be a problem in the social aspect."

“Valid reasoning, young man.” Ron and Hermione appeared at the door with their pets in their arms, worried glances directed at their black-haired friend. Harry knew his concern was more than justified, with two consecutive years of insanely big trouble haunting him backing him up, but it still put him a bit on the defensive, even though he wasn't to blame for the dementors. "Ah, I have to talk to the driver, if you'll excuse me young men" The man passed among his friends, who immediately pounced on him.

"Harry! Are you okay? I don't know what those things were but it was horrible!"

"Yes mate, it seemed like all the happiness in the world had suddenly died" Ron put his rat down in the front seat, while Crookshanks seemed to be very interested in Draco.

"Nothing happened Hermione, Draco kicked them out before they entered."

"But… what were they? They made Lavender and Ginny cry, and it looked like Seamus and Neville were going to pass out." As bad as it was, Harry was glad to hear that he wasn't the most affected by those things, somehow he always managed to stand out in trouble, but luckily this time he avoided more attention.

"Those who guard Azkaban, the dementors" With the mention of the prison his friends returned to their worried state.

"So… were they here for Sirius Black?" Ron looked at Harry in an undisguised way, Harry hit him with his leg so that he would stop being so obvious in front of the blonde.

"Yeah, they're looking for the fugitive," Draco said, "don't worry, that was gone before it could suck our souls." his voice did not waver from the elegant tone it always seemed to have.

"Oh yeah, the blinding light, I quickly drive away all the others and the unnatural cold." It seemed that his friend was going to say something else, but it took so long that the silence became heavy.

"Hermione, could I stroke your chat?" Draco reached out a hand towards crookshanks, who surprisingly did not hiss as usual, but instead raised her head, seeking the blond wizard's contact.

"Uh sure" Hermione held out her pet and it perched on Draco's lap.

For the rest of the trip they talked briefly about Quidditch, the fact that Lupine was a teacher, his classes, and the Dementors. Completely overlooking the lack of space between Draco and Harry, and how they never moved from their place, just chatting away unaware of the worries in each other's heads.

…………

After they had reached the great dining room, all in their robes and respective house colors, and after finishing the selection of the first years, the teacher exclaimed the name of the blond wizard that Harry had met on the train, and once again, they only said his first name, no last name.

Draco quickly stood out as he walked gracefully towards the bench, it was more than obvious that the blonde was not a freshman, all eyes were on him, curious, either for the name without a surname, for the strange aura that his person seemed distill, or its appearance.

Gracefully he sat on the bench while Professor McGonagall put the old hat over his silver hair, a good fifteen seconds passed by, and Harry remembered that the blonde had claimed to be in Ravenclaw no matter what the hat said. Now, the raven was no expert, but that sounded very Slytherin from the blonde. And at the end of fifteen seconds, the hat screamed the Ravenclaw house. The students with blue details smiled and clapped.  
  
By sheer luck, Harry caught Draco's gaze before the blond sat down at the adjacent table. Draco smiled at him, as if they were sharing a private joke, and in a way, it was. Harry felt strangely smug at the thought, but before delving into the sentiment Ron cut him off.

"What was that Harry?" The redhead looked over to the blue table, where Draco already seemed to be chatting very happily with his housemates. "Why did he smile at you?" Ron said, to which Hermione snorted.

They're friends Ron" He rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you, why are you so… clueless?"

Headmaster Dumbledore clapped his hands, returning the audience's attention. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Behind him, in the large window, thunder illuminated the great hall, contrasting its white light against that of the floating candles. "Now, before we proceed to devour the banquet, I would like to add a few things, this year, we are honored to host Professor R.J Lupin, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck Professor." everyone applauded. "I would also like to announce that the magical creature care position will be filled by our beloved Rubeus Hagrid, replacing the former professor who decided to retire with his remaining members."

The applause came back loud, driving Hagrid's excited smile. Harry and his friends clapped loudly, happy that the ranger became a teacher.

"And finally, moving to a darker note. The Ministry of Magic decided that Hogwarts will house the Azkaban dementors until further notice ..." The murmurs did not take long "until Sirius Black is captured. There will be dementors at the entrances and exits. of the area, and will not intervene in the daily activities of the school. Dementors are ruthless creatures, they will not bother to distinguish between innocent or guilty whoever crosses them, so I am forced to emphasize, do not give them reasons to run into you. There is no mercy in the nature of a being as hideous as dementors. "

The room turned worried, everyone with questions about the killer and the dementors, Harry felt the weight of problems on him again. Annoyed that there seemed to be no break from danger, Harry just wanted to have a normal year, he turned back to the Ravenclaw table, making quick contact with silver eyes. The owner of those eyes smiled reassuringly at him, and Harry couldn't help but forget the killer. After all… they were safe at Hogwarts, there should be nothing else to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis Draco-I am Draco  
> C'est un plaisir-It's a pleasure  
> l'aigle, le serpent, le lion, and le blaireau-the eagle, the snake, the lion, and the badger.  
> Oh ne t'inquiète pas-Oh don't worry  
> Venez ici-Come here  
> Pour mes étoiles!-For my stars!  
> mon nom est Draco-my name is draco  
> Bien sûr-Of course  
> J'ai confiance-I trust  
> chat-cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't hate hermione or anything like that, but her little tantrum is a very important step in the development of her character and basically all other relationships. don't worry about her or her friendship with the golden trio, they will eventually come back ... or not :p

_**Draco** _

Draco read the letter his mother sent him at breakfast, at the beginning of his fourth week at Hogwarts. So far everything has gone like water, since the start of the school year, none of his last names have been mentioned, there is no dark artifact that his father could have introduced through a poor silly student, and there are no students running after Veelas students. Tout is going well so far.

_Mon cher Draco_

_Je suis heureux de vous informer que jusqu'à présent, notre magnifique plan contre votre ex (pour le moment) père va très bien. Malfoy Manor est soudainement purgé de tous les objets sombres stockés pendant la première guerre, ne laissant que quelques objets de famille, ou du moins, c'est ce que dit notre cher espion._

_La noble vieille maison noire de 12 grimmauld a cruellement besoin de rénovations. J'ai peur que nos proches n'aient toujours manqué de sens de l'élégance et de la beauté esthétique. Jusqu'à présent, notre cher cousin en fuite n'est pas apparu à proximité, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas faute d'essayer._

_J'attends avec impatience d'autres lettres de votre cher fils, j'espère que votre séjour à Hogwarts est plus que confortable, et que les amis sur lesquels vous écrivez sont fiables. J'espère que les bonbons que je t'envoie dureront toute la semaine, souviens-toi que tant de sucre te rendra plus irritable d'amour, sans plus à dire, je te dis au revoir._

_Avec amour,_

_Maman_

The sight of his first language makes his morning instantly better, no matter that he receive letters from his mother every two days, seeing his beloved language on the expensive parchment makes he miss his old residence a little less. He still exchanges letters with all his friends in Beaubaxon, but even the wide view of the school's wild grounds doesn't make up for the back gardens of his first school.

Once again, Draco reminds himself of the reason for their exchange. He look among his housemates who pleasantly discuss new books in their private library, and looks at the _table des lion_ s, where the boy about whom he listened to bedtime stories, whom healers whispered about when they wanted to be nice, and who he heard from his _parrain_ , who was responsible for ending the monster in the chamber of secrets, is sitting with his friends, eating without worries.

Their gazes meet, that deep green, of which Draco has a theory, and his own eyes like mercury. Harry smiles at him, and he returns the gesture. Something unexpected in his plan was the fact of making friends with the boy who lived.

The blonde found Harry extremely adorable, always very disheveled, always very emotional, and always very clueless. The poor boy had no idea that his friend was jealous of Draco, well, to his credit, neither did the redhead, but Ron didn't seem very observant.

In the short time that had passed, Draco was already more than above expectations in all classes, of course that's partly because he should be a few years ahead of time, but the fact that he was only twelve years old didn't took away the merit. A few only knew of his peculiar situation, but Draco doubted they would care if they did. His housemates seemed delighted with him, always inviting him to study meetings, sitting with him at lunch, or going outside when it became obvious that they spent too much time indoors.

They were all so friendly that Draco had a hard time being sad for his old friends for long.

He tasted with delight the dishes of French origin that the elves seemed to have prepared especially for him. In his old school, he had the statues and elves wrapped around his finger and they made it easy for him to do some daily tasks, and with a little kindness, now the portraits and elves at Hogwarts were also very attached to him.

In the newspapers, there was still the unflattering photo of his cousin, and the uninformative reviews of Rita Skeeter, still with more speculation than real stuff, but there seemed to be no updates on her capture, or escape.

He remembered how he had to assure his maman that if they wanted his father to completely renounce to the dark lord, they would have to put what he loved the most, on the firing line, and Draco knew that he and his mother were that.

His only heir, his first-born, the pride of his life, and _son miracle._ It was what his father told him when at night he was afraid to close his eyes and not open them again, he held him on his chest covered with expensive robes, and ran his warm hand with rings through his hair, gently lulling him. Draco wondered what his father was thinking when he handed a dark artifact to a naive girl, one who was his age, and if they hadn't lived in the mansion in France, one that he will share a classroom with.

His internal musings were interrupted by his friend Luna.

"Draco, will you come to the common room to study after class?" The way her words were always intoned with her dreamy voice always made Draco feel better. Even if she always wore her quirky accessories that didn't match her uniform and it made him right eye tingle.

"Sorry Luna, I will meet with _ˈherē dans la cour de_ transformations, and later I will go with Neville to the greenhouse." Draco picked up his bag from the bench, walking out as his friend smiled serenely.

"Oh okay, I'll see you in the bedrooms then." Draco blew her a kiss.

As he passed through the doors of the great dining room Harry caught up with him, his hair tousled in an adorable way that made it increasingly difficult for Draco to be polite and not run his hand through the black strands.

" _Bonjour_ _ˈherē"_ Draco smiled at his friend in red-trimmed robes. "Are you coming to accompany me to my class, or do you need something?" The blonde knew he was a topic of conversation between the trio, he wasn't quite sure if it was about Hermione, or something else, but the looks they gave him in the hallways and in the dining room were certainly not subtle. He wasn't worried, because his intentions weren't hostile so far, it was more of an active curiosity.

Harry stammered a little. "Uh, yes, no, I will accompany you to your class, but I also wanted to ask you something?" He played with his tie as they both advanced to the incantation classroom and avoided the gray-eyed gaze.

Draco knew that Harry and his friends had a reputation for mystery and attracting exaggerated trouble. The stories he read in the newspaper, and the ones he heard from his _parrain_ , were proof that they were… _curieux_ , to put it politely. It was a quality that he will avoid given the circumstances of their family troubles, but Harry was entertaining company, and Draco enjoyed their time together, especially when Hermione wasn't shooting him jealous glances or when Ron was staring at them both completely lost.

"Well, were they really like two things I wanted to ask you?" Harry didn't look at him "It's, well, why doesn't anyone say your last name, not even in class? and uh, would you share one of your candies with me? "

Harry Potter, Draco decided, doesn't make any sense.

"Are you asking for a short or long answer, _ˈherē?_ " His accent made him want to frown, there were some words that frustrated him due to their pronunciation, and to his misfortune, his friend's name was one of those words.

"Short one, please"

"Well, the answer to your first question is: nobody says it because I don't want someone to know, and the answer to your second question is: yes. When we meet again you will be lucky enough to taste a _vrai bonbon_. " Harry didn't look very satisfied with the question that mattered most to him.

"Okay, but why don't you want anyone else to know?"

"Hey, I already answered a question sincerely, now it is your duty to respond to a request from me."

"Well" Draco knew the topic would resurface.

"Do you have a name other than _ˈherē, ˈherē?"_

"My ... my father's name, James." It was so amusing to see him disoriented by the change in conversation.

“Uh, that's a very fancy name. Would you mind if I called you by that name? " He look at him, putting on his best puppy kneazle face. If his father succumbed to that face, Harry had no chance.

"Not. But why? I mean, ah, I'd be — I'm fine with you calling me that. ”Luckily for the black-haired boy, they had already made it to the classroom, there were some people sliding into the seats, and others were approaching.

"My pronunciation with certain letters is still a mess, and it bothers me that I can't get it right." Draco waved goodbye. " _Merci James_ , for joining me, but, you have to hurry or you'll be late for your magical creature care class. " He smiled when he noticed that his friend's face had turned pink, the action made him feel smug. " _Adieu_ "

Harry ran as Draco sat on the benches and began to chat with Renatta Campbell, already decorating the parchment for today's lesson, knowing that it would secure an extra point or two in qualifying. His week had started off very well.

**………**

But luck was low, and Draco noticed it when at the end of the day on the way to the transformation yard, Ron and Hermione were waiting for them, with worried faces. Harry looked equally concerned about his friends, but Draco didn't bother to startle, four weeks without anyone noticing his little secret was a tall order. And with his father participating in events last year, it was surprising that they did not recall the distinctive silver hair. Although his hair was much more beautiful than his father's.

The weather in Scotland was always windy and icy, so even though it was still October, the air was cold and sharp. So he gave Draco a good excuse why he was wearing his friend Gryffindor's cape, and if anyone asked about Harry ...

"Mate, aren't you cold?" Ron's nose was rosy from the wind, as did most of the students in the courtyard, Hermione even had a light scarf on it.

"No, I'm fine." And it was true, Draco knew because their hands had brushed several times, and Harry's hands were warm.

They were both still wearing their backpacks, he and Harry had agreed to study potions together, as the blonde really loved the subject, while Harry struggled a lot with reactions and ingredients. Although Snape mostly ignored the green-eyed boy, he feared their teacher's patience would run out after two years and he would completely disapprove. Draco suggested the place out in the open because it seemed like Harry couldn't concentrate inside the walls, always turning to look at the window. It might be counterintuitive, but Draco wouldn't miss the opportunity to sit under a tree with Harry.

" _Ça va_ Ron, Hermione, do they come to review potions too?" It was always better to play the fool.

"Oh, that would do me—" Hermione elbowed him. "But, uh, Hermione has a question for you." Ron didn't look very convinced, but Harry had an even more confused look.

"What's wrong Mione?"

The witch looked indecisive, with her friend present, but when the gray orbs made direct contact with the brown ones, she straightened her back and pursed her lips.

"We know what your last name is"

...

"Oh well, which of the two?"

"Wait, you said you would let me ask him, Mione!"

"How do you two, do you have another last name?"

Draco was having fun, but they had to make this as brief as possible, Harry really was horrible on Sev class.

"Hermione, if this is an intervention I ask you to cut it as much as possible _s'il vous plait, James_ really needs to improve."

"And do you really care about Harry? -"

"Did you call him james?" Harry blushed

"Or did your father tell you to do it?"

Ah, so that was the last name they found. Draco didn't know which was worse, to be discovered that his father had introduced a highly dark artifact to a school, or that his uncle is the alleged fugitive from Azkaban.

"Why would my father do that?"

“He was the one who gave Ginny the diary, we know that! Dumbledore called him at the end of the year to confront him. "Hermione crossed her arms in satisfaction, and Ron looked hurt, with the eyes of a scared niffler." If your father did something like that, who tells us he didn't put his son in to finish the job?"

" _Désolé_ Hermione, but what job do you mean, exactly?" This was getting very ridiculous.

"Well Harry is the boy who lived, I read in the papers that your father is a Death Eater, so it's obvious that your family is trying to do work for the must-not-be-named."

Hermione had taken it far, very far away. Draco felt his hand itch, whether to curse her or to give her a very dignified slap, he didn't know, but she did overdo it. The courtyard was silent, the witch had used that tone of voice, full of smugness and gradually increasing, that Draco thought it was a little funny, because she did it when she was talking about something she read in a book, but this time it only caused to him a very bitter stab of annoyance.

The blonde felt the weight of the stares, he did not know what type they were, but he would never be degraded by a witch and less by one who lost her quills inside his hair and ended up bathed in ink all over his face.

"Wow, hermione, that's not what we talked about." To his credit, Ron seemed snubbed. “Draco, we just wanted to know your last name because no one else was saying it, no, we don't think you're trying to hurt Harry, or us! We are not interested in all that shit that the prophet puts, everyone knows that they always exaggerate "

“No, Ronald, _ne te déranges pas_. I know that Hermione is only looking for dirt from me because ... she is jealous, and naturally, her obsession with being infallible led her to obviously scandalous conclusions, and I know that she is going to apologize, because naturally when someone accuses another of something without proof . " Draco had basically spent his entire life in France, and there is a very special way that pureblood French get angry. There is something so haunting and powerful about keeping your composure while letting all the enmity pour out of your gaze ... or wand.

"Jealous! I'm not jealous, why would I be? I'm only worried about MY friend! ”

“Maybe yes _Cher Buisson_ , you might be worried about your friends. Besides being jealous, because I've only been in school for four weeks and I've surpassed you in all subjects. You are not so subtle girl, you look at me as if you wish the ceiling fell on me, I noticed how you kick my bag when you can, and the way that you always look at my work. " Hermione's face went red, Draco wondered if it was because of the nickname or all her truths. "If you want to study with me to improve your grades, you don't have to make such a fuss _mon cher_."

Hermione let out a cry, and Draco was able to take a brief look around, the students looked very interested in their fight, sadly, he also saw Harry's expression of horror.

"Lie! You're just beating me because you're a Death Eater just like your whole family and you cheat! All purebloods are bloody Death Eaters who despise my kind! "

Draco wanted to set all that mop hair on fire.

"Hermione! what is your problem?!" Harry stood in front of Draco "If even his father was that, he is his own person, just beating you in class doesn't mean he's evil!"

“He's using black magic, or, or he's using another dark artifact like last year. There is no way someone is smarter than me! " now there was a circle of students around them, and more were coming down the hallways. "Look at him! He's just a pretty face, there's no way he can even read the rune alphabet! His kind are always dirty and cheats. ”Now she seemed almost furious with anger.

"My kind?" Uhm, a crowd was easy to win over, especially when they sympathized with you. “Being pure blood, my nationality, my gender, my sexuality, or my old school? Are you so arrogant that you think that only you can answer well the answers of a test? " The anger was turning into a sick feeling of revenge, everyone around him was disgusted, but by Hermione's words. “I can look pretty and still perform a changing spell well.” A few Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls nodded. "I may come from another country, but that doesn't make me less worthy of my place in Quidditch." The boys began to whisper even more. "Being a boy and liking boys doesn't make me an idiot or a squib either" Even more fuss "And lastly silly girl, being a pureblood is a state that I can't control, you tell me I'm _a putain of mangemort_ , but you dare to come and yell at me for my blood state? " At last, Hermione realized her mistake, but it was too late, it was more than obvious that all those words had been around in her head for a long time.

“Shut up Death Eater! You disgusting cockroach— ”

“MISS GRANGER! You want in the name of Merlin, to explain why you are accusing a student of such a heinous crime! " Professor McGonagall had arrived, along with Uncle Sev behind her, looking more libido than the day Draco had used a month-long settlement potion on a peacock.

"Professor I–!"

"Granger, you'd better walk us to the principal's office right now." Sev spoke, and seeing Hermione open her mouth again, he continued, "And you better keep quiet if you want to avoid being expelled." This time Hermione lost all color, paler than a ghost, she, McGonagall and Sev left, but not before chasing the entire crowd away.

The students were even less discreet in glancing at him and whispering, but Draco felt no less confident. Of course, a witch with a bush head had revealed him in front of the whole school, gossip was running, people would start spreading more and more stories ... And just thinking about all the reactions of people to his last name made him want to cry.

"Draco listen, we didn't, we didn't want this to happen, we thought it would be interesting to find out your last name that's all, actually ..." Ron was speaking, and only then did he notice that he was still there. He looked at Harry, but suddenly the idea of hanging out under the tree and eating candy no longer seemed appealing.

" _Excusez-moi_ Ron, James" And Draco went to hide in the greenhouses. But no one had to know about the tears of frustration that streamed down his pale skin. Just like he didn't know that his green-eyed friend was following him, only to be stopped by his red-haired friend. Both worried but divided.

………

Neville found it under the mandrake pots, an unworthy, tearful mess. The smell of Harry's soap was still on his cape, with the smell of molasses cake, which was somehow comforting and soothing. Draco desperately wanted to regain his composure and pretend nothing had happened, but Neville, horrible and wonderful Neville, went and gave him a hug. His eyes were already sore from subsequent tears, but the contact only revived them.

“She had no rights Draco, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Ok? Nobody believes those things. " It was strange, hearing Neville's generally shy and stuttering voice so sure and steady. "You are only twelve, you are not to blame for a war that ended before you were born."

His words took him on a tangent, one where his crazy aunt Bella's face was smiling at him. Even though Draco had never met her, he suddenly felt worse, because of Neville's parents, the war, the Muggles, and the dark lord's monstrosities.

" _Je suis désolé Neville, pour tes parents et pour tout ce que ma tante a fait, désolé Neville"_ Merlin, he was so embarrassed for babbling.

“ _Chut mon ami, je ne te blâme pour rien, personne ne le fait”_ His words were recorded with more success than in English, and after a few minutes they just sat on the dirty and damp tiles of the greenhouse, eating sweets that originally were for another friend. But Draco tried to suppress the past events. At least now he was sure he had a person on his side, no matter what last name he was using.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout-all  
> Narcissa letter:
> 
> My dear Draco
> 
> I'm happy to inform you that so far our wonderful plan against your ex (for now) dad is going very well. Malfoy Manor is suddenly purged of all the dark items stored during the First War, leaving only a few heirlooms, or at least that's what our dear spy says.
> 
> The noble old black house of grimmauld place is in dire need of renovation. I'm afraid our family have always lacked a sense of elegance and aesthetic beauty. So far my dear runaway cousin has not appeared nearby, but I'm afraid it wasn't for lack of trying.
> 
> I look forward to further letters from your dear son, I hope your stay at Hogwarts is more than comfortable, and the friends you write about are reliable. Hope the candy I send you will last all week, remember so much sugar will make you more irritable my love, no more to say, I say goodbye.
> 
> With love,
> 
> Mom
> 
> table des lions-table of lions  
> son miracle- miracle son(?  
> Bonjour-Hello  
> dans la cour de-in the courtyard of  
> parrain-god father  
> curieux-curious  
> Merci James-Thanks James  
> Adieu-Bye  
> Ça va-How are you doing?  
> s'il vous plait-please  
> Désolé-Sorry  
> ne te déranges pas- don't bother  
> Cher Buisson-Dear Bush  
> mon cher-my dear  
> a putain of mangemort-a fucking Death Eater  
> Excusez-moi-excuse me  
> Je suis désolé Neville, pour tes parents et pour tout ce que ma tante a fait, désolé Neville-I'm sorry Neville, for your parents and for everything my aunt has done, sorry Neville.  
> Chut mon ami, je ne te blâme pour rien, personne ne le fait-Shh my friend, I don't blame you for nothing, no one does


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this got a little out of my hands ... It's long

_**Harry** _

The world was turned upside down, and it reminded Harry of his second year when everyone at Hogwarts was against him because they thought he was the heir of Slytherin. Only for once, he wasn't the one targeted, it was Hermione. Everyone at school seemed to have heard about her friend's outburst, and by breakfast the next day, everyone was ignoring her or throwing her nasty looks. Even the teachers did that. Professor Flitwick and even Professor Burbage who were the ones who had Hermione as their open favorite student, hardly ever looked at her in class, or gave her the word.

The Ravenclaws were the most angry, with the Slytherins on their heels, there were remember balls with the fight rolling all over the houses, and suffice it to say that the disgust was so big that it even broke with the competition between houses, in favor of hating their (ex) friend.

Harry didn't want to be mad at Hermione, but she made it difficult. She hadn't apologized to Ron for her opinion about purebloods, until Ron yelled in the middle of the common room that he was a pureblood and that if she was going to call him Death Eater then they couldn't be friends anymore. The black-haired boy was afraid of being between Ron and Hermione, but since she had detention every weekend in the morning with Professor Snape, scrubbing the cauldrons that were probably older than Dumbledore. She also had detentions during the week, after classes with Professor McGonagall, writing lines and repairing books that were about to go to dust. Harry didn't see Hermione much, and it also seemed like she was doing her best to hide from everyone.

Sadly, he learned all of this from Neville, who learned from Draco. He still hadn't spoken properly to the Ravenclaw since that day, and although he didn't avoid it, Harry had stopped hearing his name from his lips, or any phrase that exceeded twelve words. But he could not fix it as quickly as he wanted, since there was a commotion through all the corridors of the school.

All Hogwarts seemed outraged, and so began the most bizarre thing Harry had ever seen: the unity of houses.

Neville was the first. The next day after the incident, he went and sat next to Draco as if he had never had breakfast elsewhere, and for dinner, Millicent Bulstrode, with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were at the Gryffindor table competing against Ron to see who ate rolls of cinnamon faster.

Ron won, but that was no surprise.

Now, there were only two weeks left before Halloween, and Harry could no longer bear not going out with Draco again. Sure, the unity was great and that the house rivalry was less toxic was also important. But if he couldn't get back to being with Draco without someone breaking out the fight with Hermione, he was going to curse someone to the face.

"Dude, you have to stop being angry." Ron led him through the horde of students in the hall.

"I'm not mad Ron"

"Oh yeah, then stop sighing for Draco." Harry felt his face turn red.

"I don't ... agh good, sorry."

"Oh no, our dear Harry is irritable because his Dray Dray is not paying attention to him?" Yeah, house unit and all, but Harry could have survived without Parkinson's presence.

"What do you want Parkinson?"

"Pansy be gentle, Harry is in a bad mood."

"Phew, thank goodness our cure for the sulking Harry is right out front."

Before Harry could react, Pansy grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him through the sea of school robes. Three punches to the stomach and a pound to the face later, they were right in front of Draco, Luna, and Blaise Zabini. The latter smiled as if the latest gossip had been offered to him on a silver platter, and in retrospect, it was.

"Luna, darling, Draco is going to be a bit busy from here until the time it takes him to stop being miserable. You and I will get ahead of ourselves while Harry and Draco figure it out "

"Oh perfect, about time"

And so, two traitors took the blonde and the black-haired boy by the shoulders and locked them in the first door they saw.  
Harry resisted the urge to kick the door, he knew it was locked with a spell, and although he didn't know many counter-unlocking spells, he could bet all of his hair that Draco knew. Draco ... who was finally in the same place as him, there were no people or teachers to interrupt if they wanted to talk. Harry finally kicked the door, because Parkinson had done his commitment.

A soft laugh was heard behind him “ _James_ , what are you doing? The door is bewitched. " Uhm, he had missed his voice, and seeing him up close too.

"I know, Parkinson was right, and I don't like that."

"Oh, did she predict that you would be locked in a room with someone as _belle_ as me?" Draco laughed again and Harry felt himself bathed in a sweet warm mist.

"Nope, he just said he had a cure for my bad mood."

"What's got you in a bad mood, James?"

"Well, it's actually you." Harry winces at the accusing tone that slips off him.

Draco's smile also fades. " _Ce est ma faute?_ "

"No, I…, it actually has to do with you, but it's not your fault, no, it's that… Since hermione, you don't talk to me like you did at first and it seems like it's never you and me again." Now that he puts it out loud, it seems more stupid than in his head. “But it doesn't matter, it's not your problem that I'm acting ridiculous and…

“No James, I was actually avoiding exactly that. _Je_ … ”Draco hides his hands behind his robes. “I've been avoiding you because I was embarrassed by my father. Not everything Hermione said was entirely exaggerated. " The blonde has a frown, and rosy cheeks, but it's not such a satisfying sight because he feels uncomfortable.

Harry gets closer, just a little, the conversation they are going to have can't be that pleasant. "Which part? Ron and I don't agree with what she said, you know, we haven't talked to her since that day because she refuses to apologize and be reasonable. We did not know that she could become so childish for someone to overcome her. "

“I must admit that her jealousy was very obvious to me, but I let it slide. “That causes a pang in his chest, his friend had been giving signals and Harry couldn't see them, despite having known the witch for much longer. “But what she said about my father is, well, is right. He was a Death Eater and we know what happened last year with the Slytherin heir and everything. "

The second year, the blood, the petrified, the accusations, the parsel, the terror, Tom Riddle and the basilisk. Suddenly it all feels very scary again. "You mean you knew what was going to happen?" Harry feels his body go cold, did Draco really participate…?

" _Bien sûr que non_ " Draco firmly denies. “We only learned about my father's participation after my godfather told my mother. We were both shocked, Father had given a dark artifact to a girl my age… My parents started arguing that over the holidays, but Father would not apologize or show any signs of regret. " Harry exhales in relief, for some reason the fact that Draco may have participated in last year's events made him want to roll up and not get out of bed. "When the director called him at the end of the year because you had managed to destroy the diary, Maman and I decided that Father could not return to us if he showed that he would remain on the dark side." At this point, Harry was already sitting on the desk next to Draco, although Draco was still staring at the closed door. "Part of our agreement was that he would transfer me here to prevent him from trying to do anything else."

"I can understand why you wouldn't want us to know your last name, certainly people wouldn't have reacted well to that." Harry looks at his blond friend, his silver curls still looking unnaturally curved, in an always charming way. "But, even if your father were a Death Eater, Voldemort is dead and you are not your father."

Harry wants to believe that, not Draco's part, but Voldemort's. He had already had three encounters with the damn dark wizard, somehow he managed to get in the way of the black-haired man, but everyone said he was dead. So how could Quirrell have been possessed by him? Why had Malfoy kept a journal that possessed the teenage voldemort? Harry flinches.

"You're right, but… it's hard not to feel _honteux_ about the crimes associated with my last names." Draco finally looks at him, and Harry wants to crush him in his arms. "I was very embarrassed because you were somehow a victim of my relatives."

Harry opens his arms, not wanting to push, but Draco quickly pleases him and they hug, both sitting on a dusty desk in a classroom where there are too many dirty windows.

"Wait, you spoke in the plural"

Draco sighed heavily. " _James_ don't be scared" He squeezes him in his arms "But, my other last name is Black" Harry jumps involuntarily, and Draco puts one leg on his, his right arm around his shoulders and his left on his lower back, Harry no can get up. "My mom's brother, and my uncle, is Sirius Black."

“What—, then…? how-"

"I never knew him, Maman and he weren't very close before his capture, my father didn't know him either."

"Your family is really interesting, huh?" Harry feels his hands are cold, but Draco laughs a little and that makes him feel better.

They stand still for several minutes, Harry tries to collect his thoughts. He is happy that he and Draco are speaking properly again, he feels things in his stomach knowing that the blonde confided something like this to him, he is scared of Draco's father and his uncle, he wants to find out why Black wants him dead, and why until now. He wants many things, but only one comes out of his mouth.

"So, now that we reconcile, can we sit down under the tree for once and can we walk the corridors together again?"

" _Oui James_ , I apologize again for my immature behavior, I let myself be carried away by decadent thoughts" Harry laughs at the voice of his friend, always so elegant and strange

"Don't apologize, what matters is that we got over it." They both stand up, Harry putting his and Draco's backpack on his shoulders. "Do you think the Slytherins are still there?"

Draco shakes his hand. "Unlikely, this was our last class of the day and it's Friday." Before Harry has time to wonder how they're going to get out of there Draco wiggles his fingers and the door opens. Harry is stuck for two seconds thinking about how Draco is always elegant, and about his magic.

"Non-verbal and wandless magic!" Draco laughs, and Harry is very impressed, the warmth replaced the cold feeling of fear long ago. "How can you…?"

“We have plenty of time to unravel the mysteries James hides. Don't you want to finally try my French chocolates?

The green-eyed cat catches up with the blonde, on his way to the Ravenclaw common room to share candy. And Harry feels a little more grateful for the new development of unity between the houses.

………

On Saturday morning, as is the custom for two weeks, Hermione is not seen at the Gryffindor table, Ron, Millicent, and other Slytherins are laughing as the first two compete to eat, Colin is talking non-stop but this Once there are three Ravenclaws paying real attention, Neville is talking to Parkinson about plants, while Blaise hears Luna rambling on about Nargles, and Harry feels a little more glee when he is sitting with Draco listening to him describe one of those pureblood parties in France that he loved so much.

Dumbledore from the teachers' table seemed to radiate pride as he ate sweets and not real food while talking to Hagrid, Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Snape, both in good spirits, so much so that it took Harry a while to process the sight of a Snape from other than indifferent or jaded.  
An enchanted parchment plane landed next to Draco's jelly, but the enchantment was somewhat weak, as soon as Harry removed it to prevent Draco from sulking about ruining his toast, the figure fell apart revealing the contents.

Quidditch game after lunch?  
Millicent, Vincent, George, Theo, Ginny, Seamus, Thomas and Terry are inside  
-Ron

"What is Harry?" Luna called him, the rest of his friends huddled at the Ravenclaw table also turned around, the black-haired boy had never noticed how nosy his old and new friends were.

"Ron challenges us to a game of Quidditch." Harry handed the note to Pansy, with Neville reading behind his shoulder. "Who's coming?"

"An impromptu game would be lovely, I don't play because that scares the Blibberings that accompany me, but I don't mind cheering." No one blinked twice at the mention of the creature they had never heard of.

"Same here, I don't know if I can stay on a broom without repeating the fiasco of first year." Neville's face was a little green at the memory of his injury two years ago. Blaise rubbed his shoulder.

"Alright, is everyone else inside?" Harry looks at his friends and they all look excited about the game.

"A chance to make a bet, I wouldn't miss it for nothing" Pansy laughs as she rubs her hands together, looking like a very successful villain.

Harry turns to see Draco and he smiles at him the same way, everyone leaves the dining room heading towards their respective bedrooms, changing their clothes to a warmer one to avoid freezing their fingers on top. Harry dons the robes of his uniform, since the clothes he has are not the warmest and the Dursleys only gave him Dudley's old rags. For some reason Harry didn't want Draco to see him in the old sweatshirts twice his size.

Outside the weather is as always super windy, everyone walks to the quidditch pitch with their brooms in hand. Harry holds his nimbus 2000 lovingly, his broom is one of the most prized possessions he has.

When they arrive, Luna, Neville, and Hannah go straight to the bleachers, while the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Harry gather on the grass to create teams. Ron quickly claims to be the captain of his team with Vincent and Millicent as the thugs, Susan, Seamus, and Theo as the hunters, Ron as the guardian, and Draco as the seeker. The latter smirks at him.

"I have heard of your exploits in the past years, but will they be enough to defeat me?" Harry's ears feel hot at the provocation as the others laugh.

"I'll leave you in the dust, Draco."

"If you are so confident gentlemen, why don't we make a bet?" Pansy wastes no time.

"What do you have in mind Pansy?" Theo looks at his friend's evil expression

"The losing team will have to jump into the black lake"

It never occurs to anyone that it might be a bad idea because of the supposed giant squid, or because of the cold Scottish air. Everyone nods, hoping to win and mock the losers.

"But naked, obviously"

"Pansy you are insane! Nudes ?! " Ron turns red and his freckles are conspicuously pronounced

"What are you afraid of Ronald? Are you already so sure that you will lose? " Pansy smiles, and everyone knows there is no going back because Ron would never back down after that.

"Alright, it's a bet!" Pansy and Ron shake hands.

Pansy is the team captain and guardian, with Blaise and Ginny as batters, George, Thomas and Terry as hunters, and Harry as always in his place as seeker. Ron beckons to Luna, who has her binoculars hanging from her neck as she blows a strange looking whistle. At the whistle, they all fly off the ground, after Susan has released the balls from Terry's trunk.

The field is empty except for them, but still the echo of laughter and screams is enough to create the feeling of fullness in Harry's chest, not all of them have played in an official school game, so there are some moves strangers that aren't quite legal, but nobody bothers to point it out. The snitch is still missing, but that only gives Harry a chance to hover alongside Draco while they distract each other. For a second Harry sees a figure on the awnings of the bleachers, but before he stops his broom a golden flash shines at the edge of his vision, it is the snitch, and Draco is behind it.

Harry dives immediately, Draco is skimming the ground chasing the golden ball, Harry catches up quickly, side by side with the Ravenclaw. They surround a tower chasing the ball, Draco dodges a very violent Quaffle, Harry nearly runs over Terry, and he and Draco collide more than once in pursuit. After minutes, Harry is in the lead, but just barely, the Snitch makes a narrow turn to the ground, and Harry can almost feel victory.

"When you lose, _James_ , I can't wait to see your bare bottom" Draco is next to him, the wind drowns his voice very well, so Harry knows that no one else will hear what the blond said, but he listens very well, and he feels the broom slip off his legs, so he wobbles as he puts both hands on the wood to steady himself. And in just three seconds Draco holds the snitch.

Harry feels his face heat up, he knows that the color red colors his entire face, going down his neck to his chest. Suddenly you feel very hot and nervous, goosebumps are not from the wind and sweat is not from physical activity.

Luna whistles, and the game stops, with Ron and Seamus feasting on their brooms as Theo laughs out loud at Pansy's face while George taunts Millicent, Blaise, and Vincent, Terry looks very terrified while Ginny has the trademark Weasley ™ red color all over the face.

“Harry, you already had it! What happened?" Ginny's squeal only fuels Theo's giggles, which Susan joins in.

The sun is now at its best, even though its angry rays are affected by the cold breeze. They all have sweat on them and they are more than a little disheveled, but when Harry looks at Draco, he has his silver curls in a high bun that the black-haired boy had not noticed, only a few small curls are escaping his hairstyle, but he is no less elegant .

"Dude, you have to tell us how you managed to beat Harry!" Seamus yells at Draco from his broom too smug for losers' liking.

Hannah, Neville, and Luna go down to the grass, looking just as amused as the players.

"Well that was a great game" Luna laughs

"Now the losers have to serve their punishment!" Theo yells excitedly

"What punishment?" Neville looked at Blaise who was a bit shiny from sweat, Harry found it a bit strange, but his attention was diverted to Ron, who couldn't help but smile.

"Pansy came up with the brilliant idea to bet, the losing team will have to jump into the black lake." Luna smiles even more and Neville's eyes widen. "Nudes" Ron adds, and Hannah squeals

"But we would see everyone's… everyone's parts!" Harry's face flushes colors at the involuntary reminder of the Ravenclaw's comment.

"Oh Hannah don't worry, that's what censorship spells are for" Draco reassures, but his sharp smile becomes sharp when he sees the faces of the losers still red.

His team exchanged worried glances, why had they accepted the bet?

  
"Pansy I'll kill you in your sleep" Blaise growls at her friend. Terry is comforted by Vincent with a very indignant Ginny growling at Ron. Everyone walks in the direction of the lake while trying to keep voices to a minimum, if a teacher found out what they are about to do they would take at least twenty points from each house.

Draco next to him, explains to Millicent and Susan the censorship spell, Thomas, Seamus and Theo are pulling their robes and Neville looks very flushed next to a scowling Blaise.

When they reach the lake dock, Harry and his team line up, accepting defeat with what remains of their dignity. Draco, Susan and Millicent put the spells on them, which create a black rectangle around their bottoms and nipples. It is a strange thing to see a black tape around you, but it does the job, because immediately the spell successfully obstructs the view. The only thing you can see are his shoulders and legs, the rest is covered by a strange black tube.

Theo can't stop laughing at Terry, who hasn't taken anything off yet but is already hiding behind George.

"Terry, you don't have to if you're really scared." Luna's voice cuts through Theo's laugh, but he stands up straight and inhales deeply.

"N-o, no, I'll do it, we lost and now we have the punishment." He leaves behind George.

The others turn around as Harry's team goes behind a small hill by the lake to remove their robes. Firmly, no one is looking at anyone, although Harry turns to his left to see Ginny turning her body quickly away from him. The green-eyed man is surprised, but he quickly finishes and runs to jump into the lake, although the censorship spell continues, the wind still caresses him where there were clothes before, so he hurries.

But he instantly regrets it, the fucking lake is more than frozen, he feels like any part of his body that touches the water is being poked by millions of tiny needles.

More dips join Harry, George yells curses as he tries to swim to shore again, Ginny finds a new higher pitch in which to scream, Pansy and Blaise curse each other as they try to sink, Terry seems about to sink while Thomas combs back his hair with shaking hands.

"How does defeat feel, guys?" Ron barely manages to scream through his uproarious laughter. Harry isn't sure he can speak without biting his tongue, and it seems like the others don't want to waste any more time in the water.

He wants to sink Ron himself so that the squid will drag him under the water.

They all trudge to the dock, where Pansy and Ginny are the first out with the help of Vincent and Seamus, Blaise exits with a single pull from Millicent and George barely manages to climb onto the wood. In the end they are all a shivering mess, hugging themselves more out of cold than nakedness almost unnoticed. Their suffering ends thanks to the salvation of Draco Black Malfoy when he draws his wand and performs a drying spell and then a warm one. Everyone sighs in satisfaction.

 _“Félicitations perdants_ Your honor as Quidditch players has been restored. A pleasure to see you suffer defeat. ”Draco smiles directly at him, and Harry has a chill.

"Next game I ask to be on Draco's team." Blaise grumbled.

"It's all the fault of Pansy and her addiction to stupid gambling." Ginny's hair looks like she's been struck by lightning.

"Well it was fun, I feel like my skin is rejuvenating" George speaks and everyone freezes. Harry can't imagine that someone like George cares about his skin, but Terry doesn't miss a beat.

"Oh no, but I already look like a first year" Terry strokes his cheeks "at this rate my friends will never stop calling me baby badger" Everyone explodes in awws very touched.

Behind them, Hannah screams. "You will always be our most adorable badger T!"

It is four in the afternoon when everyone finally returns to the castle, everyone is still in a good mood, even those who took a bath in the icy water. Draco laughs at something Neville said while Luna walks with her binoculars on and Pansy makes sure she doesn't fall as they walk through the grass.

Ron is by her side. "She would have been amused to have been here." Harry looks at his best friend, his gaze is far away, and it takes him three horrible seconds to remember who he means. Harry nods. “I mean, a part of me reminds me that she would have been angry for coming to play while we could have been studying, and she would have been more angry doing the lake thing, but… in the end I'm sure she would have laughed with us. "

"Do you miss her?"

"I don't know dude, lately I think we never met the real Hermione. I never imagined that she could say all those things just because she was jealous. She was supposed to be the logic in our group. "

“I know, I'm still mad at all the things he said. I don't know if I'll be able to look at her again if she really meant that. Maybe… she already thought that, and Draco was just something that filled her glass and couldn't go on? " Involuntarily Harry stroked his untied tie. “All of that felt too long, like she'd been thinking about it for a long time.

There is a moment of silence where Harry takes his time to look back on his past years and how he had believed their friendship to be tough. If they had managed to survive the philosopher's stone and the chamber of secrets, what could bring them down?

“I also don't think I can forgive her if she doesn't apologize. I don't recognize it. " Ron looks dejected, and Harry feels it too. "Damn, I mean by her is that the unity of the houses happened. But she would have loved to talk to Theo and Draco about those things that you and I don't understand. And…"  
Harry rests a hand on his friend's shoulder. “I know, just, we will have to wait. Hopefully she sees the reason, but that doesn't stop us from enjoying our new friendships. " The green-eyed boy smiles tentatively at his friend, hoping to cheer him up.

Ron snorts "You're right mate, anyway you enjoyed your friendship with a certain Ravenclaw long before everyone else"

Miraculously, everyone avoids detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belle- beautiful  
> Ce est ma faute?-It's my fault?  
> Je-I  
> Bien sûr que non-Of course not  
> honteux-shameful  
> Félicitations perdants-Congratulations losers


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long week of school, illness and tears, here I bring you another bit of this story!
> 
> Finally add the translations in the other chapters, by the way

_**Draco** _

Draco sits on the ninth cloud after his very forced clarification with Harry in the abandoned hall. He is ashamed of his behavior, but was so scared by the reactions of his new friends that he simultaneously expelled the one who mattered most. Everyone knows he's a Malfoy, and no one overreacted. Draco thanks Granger for his tantrum in public, the poor jealous girl made it easier for him to lie and now everyone is mad at her.

The blonde scoffs with satisfaction after writing the events of the past two days to his _Maman_. The bedroom is completely silent thanks to the obscenely early hour, his silk pajamas caressing his skin as he eagerly writes, his father had made a significant advance and if he continued like this, they could speak in Yule.

The blue and gold tinted windows created little colored dots in the room as the sun rose, it was a very beautiful sight. Books were scattered on the plush floor, the walls were covered with astronomy scrolls with the black ink still fresh. The desks have enchanted drawers where Draco was able to miraculously store his supplies and clothes.

On the table next to his bed with the weeping cotton sheets. A Gryffindor cape completely ruins the blue and gold aesthetic, with the reminder of Harry, Draco calls out to his house elf as he climbs onto his bed and closes the curtains.

"Bibble!" an elf with a peach-colored pillowcase and large elven eyes appears on the mattress.

“Master Draco summoned Bibble! Bibble appears! "

"Bibble, how did the task I gave you go?" After the reconciliation, Harry and he had talked about so many things that they had somehow ended up on the subject of gifts. His friend hadn't said anything explicitly, but Draco had a suspicion that something was wrong at his house. That was how the Christmas present for Harry had come to Draco.

"Bibble does her homework! Bibble takes pictures of the names written on the list, while no one sees Bibble do it!"

"Alright Bibble, make sure no photos get damaged or lost" the elf nods three times and then disappears.

Draco heads to his bathroom to remove the mask, underneath the magic mixture there are small light brown dots swirling over the bridge of his nose and under his eyes, disappearing when they reach his cheekbones. There are days when he thinks they are not so bad, but he have never dared to let someone other than his mother or father see him that way. Insecurity is not typical of a Black or a Malfoy, so Draco simply glamorizes his face while he dusts the paste on his face.

The days when he brings his clothes and not the uniform are beyond exciting for Draco, he had never tried Muggle clothes before, and he had no idea what he was missing, it was so varied, soft and colorful. Long jackets were his favorites, that garment went with everything, and he looked so elegant anyway.

Taking advantage of the unconsciousness of most of the castle, Draco headed into the forbidden forest with his backpack enchanted with the undetectable extension. McGonagall's essays were always lengthy, and even the blonde got bored seeing so many letters on the parchment, adding some nature to his paper would make it easier to see, and if those sheets were fresh, it would be even better.

Picking leaves and twigs was more time consuming than one might imagine, but the points were worth it. There were a lot of curious things on the ground, and Draco even picked up some rocks for Luna, she had mentioned some corner stones to scare away the frebdocks from her dreams.

About to finish his gathering, something in the forest in front of him moved the bushes. His wand slid from his arm without delay, Draco stayed where he was, waiting in case it had just been a scout chizpurfle or something. Seconds later, the bushes shook once more, and Draco pointed to where he thought the creature was.

"Aer bulla!" The spell hit its target, out of the leaves, a skinny and dirty dog floated slightly enclosed in a bubble of magic. The black dog shook himself growling, clearly distraught over his capture. The blonde brought the bubble closer with a wave of his wand, and it floated gently two feet in front of him, the poor dog still trying to escape.

" _Calme rien ne se passe_ " Draco kept his voice low, hoping not to scare the poor animal anymore, he looked so careless and angry that Draco couldn't think what kind of things he had lived through. He had surely been a stray at best, was abused at worst and finally escaped. "You look hungry and tired darling, I won't hurt you, calm down"

Subtly the Ravenclaw tried to find some food in his bag, there had to be something in there to feed the canine.

Unfortunately there was no food inside, but he found a thermos full of tea to reduce stress. He consider it for a few moments, but the dog's scared posture hadn't relaxed and it looked like it desperately needed sleep.

"I'm going to use my wand, just to cast a cleansing spell on you, okay?" Draco would never touch him if he had fleas or worse.

He shook the wand and with a shudder from the dog, his coat was no longer dirty and soggy, it now had a deep black that even looked soft. Their legs were somewhat fluffy and their ears the same. His muzzle and eyes were flawless and he looked a little more alive.

Draco opened the thermos and enlarged the lid of it with a simple engorgio so that he could drink it well. The dog suddenly had all his attention focused on the water that filled the lid. Draco carefully directed the bubble so that it would put the dog on the ground so he could drink. The bubble absorbed the cap inward so that it was possible to drink without leaving the shield, and the dog eagerly drank the water, until the cap was dry.

Draco carefully sat down across from the dog, and when he growled at him, he simply lifted the thermos and dropped more tea on the lid.

As the tired animal drank, he observed that its tail waved from right to left, a sign that it was happy. Draco laughed "Oh look at you" The dog raised his head and looked at him, he seemed truly confused, that only increased his charm.

"I'll call you Quaffle." The dog was outraged for a second. "Do you want Quaffle food? Are you hungry, boy? " He held out a hand, ready to break through the bubble if Quaffle cooperated.

The dog looked at his hand before diving into the bubble to try to lick it. It was a rough action that scared Draco off, but he quickly stroked the head.

"Bibble!" The elf appeared again

“Master Draco summons Bibble! Bibble appears! "

"Please get _nourriture pour chien,_ the best you can Bibble"

"Bibble is going to do her task!" The elf nods and disappears with a Pop. Four seconds later, the pop returns and Bibble does too. "Bibble has successfully completed the task Master Draco has given her!" in her hands were five sachets of something called canine duck pate. The blonde did not know that there was pate especially for dogs. "Bibble delivers the order!"

"Thank you very much Bibble, you can go"

"Bibble is leaving!" _Pop_.

Draco opens all the envelopes and stacks the pate on the lid, Quaffle is practically vibrating inside his bubble. He released a quick tempus, noticing that breakfast was almost finished, and more than one person would be concerned about his disappearance.

"I have to go Quaffle, try not to growl at more people." Draco patted the dog's now clean head. “Try to get some sleep, you look like you've escaped from hell.

With one last look, the blond rushes back inside the castle, before entering the dining room he ran into his favorite teacher. I greet him calmly, as he usually did when they were outside the defense classroom. Sometimes he would stay after class, sharing insights on defensive spells and even offensive theorists. Professor Lupin was obviously more than happy with his knowledge superior to the other years, and it was nice to converse with an adult in that way, but this time when I try to pass the professor, he almost chokes.

"It's everything alright teacher?" Draco put a hand on his arm, sadly he wasn't tall enough to touch his back in a conciliatory way.

Professor Lupin continued coughing, choking on air. "Mr. Draco, what ... were you outside?" his amber eyes seemed to sparkle an unnatural yellow

"Uhm yeah? I was collecting leaves for my essay. "

"And you didn't see anything, stranger? I mean, were you careful with the dementors?" Draco didn't even remember those creepy creatures to be honest, his drama over the house unit and his uncle seemed more deadly than the dementors.

"No professor, I did not stray from the edge of the limits, and there was nothing in the sky."

"Are you sure you didn't come across anything else?"

"A sad dog showed up and I gave him a bath, but he didn't attack me or anything." At the mention of the dog, the professor seemed alarmed. "Are you sure you are well _professeur_?"

"Yes, yes, Mr Draco, if you'll excuse me I should talk to Hagrid about that dog, maybe he could take care of him."

The professor flees with surprising agility for someone who always looks so tired. Draco has been tempted to slip in a revitalizing potion several times, just so the professor can keep those horrible dark circles off his face. He may not be more than thirty-five years old, but with fatigue always hanging from his limbs he always seems older.

The blonde just sits down, the special dishes for him appearing in front of him.

"Hey, I was starting to worry that you might have fallen asleep." Harry gently kicks her leg with his, a touch more than anything else.

" _Mes excuses_ I found something interesting when collecting leaves" It does not matter that every morning I had toast with the perfect amount of berry jam, it is magnificent every time.

"What rehearsal will you decorate? I can't believe you decorate your homework for fun and I can barely complete it. ”The brunet pouts, and Draco smirks at how adorable the one in glasses looks.

"Transformations, too much text, not much fun." Harry rolls his eyes playfully. "And don't worry, I won't let your qualifications continue like this as a _médiocre_ "

"Hey! did you call my grades mediocre? " Draco nods "I'll tell you Herm ... they've already tried to correct my notes, but I'm afraid my brain just won't accept the information"

"You are more than capable of improving _James_ , you see, you just need a better strategy."

At the end of the short breakfast and telling Harry about the adorable, tired canine he found, and after assuring him that they would go with Hagrid over the course of the week together. They go to the Gryffindor common room, where there are more students from other houses than the Lions. While Draco decorates his homework, Harry talks to him, in a secluded corner. Draco feels warmer and more fulfilled than he has in the last few days, and he doesn't leave the common room until it's time for lunch, and yet Harry stays by his side for the rest of the day.

………

In the middle of the week, Draco, Harry, Luna, and Ron go (officially) to Hagrid's cabin for hot chocolate. Unofficially everyone is interested in seeing the dog Draco had told them about and in muffins made by Hagrid, Neither Draco nor Luna had ever tasted food made by the half-giant before, but after Harry gave him a cookbook,that is enchanted to shout if you start doing it wrong, the redhead and the dark haired man assured that their pastry was a real delight.

"It was a miracle of Christmas, I swear." Ron waved his hands animatedly. "Before the book, his muffins were rocks and the frosting on Harry's cake was horrible." Harry tapped him on the shoulder at that.

"Hey! the cake was special, no matter what it looked like "

" _Parfois_ sentimentality is what matters in a gift," Draco said diplomatically.

"I agree, I find it adorable that he did his first baking job for you." Luna swung his wand over his ear.

"You see? they understand the meaning of the intention! "

"Bah" Ron rolled his eyes "I am not despising Hagrid's effort, but what I am saying is that the food should be all edible"

"I'm afraid dear redhead, not everyone sees food the way you see it" He sent a sharp smile to Ron's indignant face "

"But if you have the elves prepare a menu just for you!"

Draco fluttered his eyelashes "Your point is?"

The discussion was cut off when they reached the cabin, outside was the ranger collecting his crops, they had a woven straw basket to put their potatoes, radishes and carrots. When the half-giant saw them arrive, his face lit up, it was kind of adorable, and Draco found some peace in the fact that this man was one of the only adults Harry trusted.

"‘ Arry, Ron! " Hagrid shook the hand where he held the basket, sending some tubers flying. "Mrs. Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy" Ah yes, Hagrid was the only one using his last name, apparently oblivious to all the fuss that caused.

"Hello Hagrid" Everyone chanted

"Call me Draco, Monsieur Hagrid"

"Also call me Luna Professor Hagrid"

They bend over to pick up the scattered tubers, but Draco waves his wand and those closest to him come immediately, they're dirty and wet, he doesn't want to get his hands dirty. Harry gives him a smile, but they are distracted by the half-giant's talk as they help him collect, when Hagrid invites them to eat fresh mashed potatoes, everyone agrees, eager to come in and ask their own questions.

The interior is somewhat cramped for someone Hagrid's size, even with the larger-than-normal furniture, where they all fit neatly into the single armchair that smells of wet dirt and grass. The fireplace is crackling faintly under the saucepan and the covers are heavy and warm.

"So Hagrid, haven't you had a new creature to take care of?" Draco isn't surprised by Ron's lack of subtlety, but he doesn't bother to think much about it because if there's someone denser and not at all subtle than any _Le lions_ it is Hagrid.

"Oh well last week I found this nest of augureys deep in the forest, they should have seen them they were a precious cuteness ..." Even Luna seems unconvinced that they are adorable creatures. Draco remembers reading that wizards believed they foreshadowed death because of their unbearable screeching.

Ron interrupts him before he is lost in the memory of his ink repelling pens. "Nothing else? No dog, or something else? " Harry smacks him on the back of his neck. "Oh! what-"

"No, no Fang would be jealous if he took in another canine, you know they are territorial and all that, although Professor Lupine also asked me the same thing you know, it was something strange but he did not say anything else ..." Hagrid's voice becomes indistinguishable when again he loses the rhythm of his thoughts. Luna and Harry talk to the half-giant while he and Ron whisper about the suspects in that, but he doesn't go any further, distracted by the good mash.

When they walk back to the castle Draco can't help but turn back on impulse to see if the Quaffle would happen to be there, waiting to be fed and petted again. He feels somewhat sad, the dog was in horrible condition, and normally he would not approach an animal from such views, but he looked so tired and suspicious that he couldn't help but strike a chord in his heart.

………

Thursday morning DADA is their first class, shared with the Hufflepuffs, Professor Lupine had told them last class that he had a surprise for them, so everyone is excited for whatever it is, the desks are missing, leaving only a wardrobe with two mirrors in front of them.

Hannah and Susan are next to him and Luna in the corner, sharing a juicy gossip.

“I'm telling you, in the girls' bathroom Granger started yelling at some fifth year Gryffindors, Parvati told Padma about it and at breakfast she told us. "Draco wasn't normally interested in something as low-down as gossip, but it was fun listening to it." Parvati said that Lavender told Granger that no one supported her for being a know-it-all and that everyone was happy that she finally shut up. " Hannah ends up with a hint of disbelief, but it is seen that she is excited for the drama.

"Oh, poor Granger." Susan denies. “It's true that it was unbearable until your Draco arrived. She was always chattering in class and interrupting the teachers, the Ravenclaws were even upset about all that, the Slytherins weren't any better, she was always rubbing her first place on everyone. But look at her now, she looks like a neglected ghost, even headless Nick doesn't look that bad.

"It's tragic, but it's because of her that we're talking now" Luna whispers, as if they were talking about something truly important, Draco smiled when he saw the Hufflepuffs consider his words.

"Well yes, but I wouldn't invite her to sit with me with all that she said on the patio, and even less so if she's going to chatter about books." Susan admits.

“You're right, in second year Lavender told us that he tried to be polite to her, and that Granger just started talking about the Hogwarts history as if he didn't know it, and that when he brought up the most recent issue of Witch Weekly, he gave her a annoyed look and I ignore it. "

"That was rude," Draco adds.

"Right? She was lucky that Harry and Ron put up with her so much. She brings nothing but laziness… ”Professor Lupin arrives in the classroom and immediately claps his hands for attention, cutting off Susan.

The professor is wearing his usual dark gray robes, which look a bit worn, but he makes it work. His scars look somewhat more conspicuous, but the professor doesn't wince when he speaks, so Draco assumes it doesn't hurt.

"I hope you are awake for this class, because today I have brought you the surprise that I told you about last week" The teacher extends an arm towards the closet that suddenly shakes, causing the closest students to stand back in surprise . "We read about this particular creature, would anyone want to try to guess what it is?"

Draco has an idea of what might be hidden, but lets his classmates raise their hands, Professor Lupine gives the floor to Padma.

"It's a boggart, isn't it sir?" There are whispers from the hufflepuffs, remembering what they read about creatures that are fear itself.

"Very good! Ten points to Ravenclaw. " The professor smiles. "And does anyone know what a boggart looks like?" This time, Draco raised his hand.

“Depends, Boggarts are shapeshifters. They change their appearance according to the deepest fear of the person, that is why they are so terrifying. "

The Professor nods with an even prouder smile. ”Yes, yes. Fortunately" the closet shakes louder "there is a simple charm to repel them. And we will practice it now, please repeat with me: _Riddikulus_! "

They all chanted: _Riddikulus_ ...

"Say it louder and safer"

" ** _Riddikulus_**!"

“Very good, but you must know that the enchantment is not enough, you need laughter. I want you to think about what scares you the most, and try to turn it into something funny, something that takes away your fear "

Draco thinks, what is he most afraid of? That his hair falls out? That his mother got sick? That his father don't chooses him over the dark lord? The family curse? No matter what terrifying situation occurs to him, he does not find any fun alternative in them. He fears that his father will take the form of the boggart, or worse, himself.

He look at himself in the closet reflection, he look great, as always, but he didn't want his boggart to give he a tangible picture of what it would be like if he went crazy.

"Marcus, come here" The Ravenclaw approaches the professor "Tell me, what are you most afraid of?"

The brunette hesitates a second "... Muggles ..."

"I'm sorry Marcus, can you speak a little louder?"

"Muggle machines" Draco blinked, that's an unusual fear, what would be terrifying about Muggle machines?

"Well that's unexpected" The others giggle "Now, I want you to imagine what these Muggle machines would be like trapped in molasses, Okay?" Marcus nods. “All in one row please! Don't push yourselves! "

Draco subtly pushes himself all the way, and leans against the door.

The professor stands behind Marcus, and with a flick of the wand the knob is unlocked. A very strange machine comes out of the closet squeezing. He has an arm like a haza, he has giant black wheels, and from a pipe comes out the very black smoke, he is giant and Draco can see more than one take a step back, it is certainly something very strange.

"Riddikulus!" Then the machine began to eject molasses from the long tube, the wheels began to make a screeching noise to deflate, and the metal arm spun. Laughter ran through the room.

"Very good! The one that follows, please "

And that's how the Boggart began to get dizzy, it was a snake, a mummy, a banshee, a werewolf, a vampire, a painting of a screaming woman (or man, it was actually bald and its features were distorted by the scream, so he couldn't tell what gender it was), a centaur, a Melanocetus johnsonii fish (or a lantern fish). There were so many and they all managed to ridicule them.

Draco wished he had a fear as simple as a muggle machine, or a fish that he would never see in his life, but instead, he had memories of a cold hospital, an uncomfortable bed where he was forced to sleep, his mother's tears, and his father's unkempt hair. There was also the stench of humidity in that dungeon, the sensation of the crystal ball reciting the family curse, and there was the moon… there was always the moon.

Thanks to the excitement, no one realized that he stayed next to the wall and that he did not even go on to face the boggart. They were leaving the classroom and Draco was convinced that he had gotten away with it when the teacher called him.

" _Quelque chose de mauvais professeur?_ " Draco grimaced, although he could keep his face expressionless, his nervousness betrayed the French. The teacher also seemed to guess what he said despite being in another language.

"Draco, why didn't you stop by with the boggart? It is an important part of the grade as they will see him again at the end of the year. ”The teacher looks disappointed, and Draco felt even worse, he had never disappointed any teacher except his favorite.

"I didn't want others to see me like that." Resists the urge to roll his hair, it's a tic at all of his own.

"Didn't you want them to see you fight the boggart?" The teacher looks confused

"No _professeur_ , the boggart, I didn't want my boggart to be seen"

"Draco, there's no need to be ashamed of something that scares us, that's why this exercise focuses on trying to laugh at what scares us." Teacher Lupin puts a hand on his shoulder, and it feels warm, unnaturally warm for a person.

"My apologies for my incompetence, Professor" Maybe if he do apologize, he could go quickly.

“Very good, it won't affect your grades, only if you face it now. There is no one else to see it, and I'm afraid I have to be present to avoid accidents. "

Draco wants to refuse, really, but he won't get so much leniency in the final exam and he won't let Granger pass him in any way, maybe if Harry passed him there would be no problem, but that mop-haired witch has no chance against him. He reluctantly walks to the closet, where he sees a preview of his greatest fear, himself.

"Don't worry Draco, you are an extremely capable student." The blond doesn't feel capable the moment the bogart comes out of the closet. He would rather have a pack of dementors chase him than this.

An adult version of him walks out imperiously, as if the cameras were on him, his eyes are wild, mascara smeared under his lashes, he has a smile so sharp and big that it seems his jaw is going to be out of square. His hair is curled from root to tip, and drips something red and thick. His wand is also splattered in red.

“ _Awww, regarde toi petit dragon, si innocent et ignorant. Vous saviez ce que nous deviendrions, non?_ "His laugh felt like fingernails on his back, scratching until he drew blood" _Il n'y a aucun moyen d'éviter cela, c'est dans notre petit sang de dragon, peu importe combien vous essayez de faire semblant de ne pas ressentir - LA SOIF POUR LE SANG. AH? TU LE SENS? L'ANXIÉTÉ DE PLACER TOUT LE MONDE QUE TU AIME? EH, BLACK?"_ His laugh felt a pit of madness, hot tears were running down his face, his wand was on the ground, just like him.

The boggart was getting closer, but Draco could only focus on the white noise flooding his ears. His fear raised his wand, but before he uttered any spells, Professor Lupin stood in front of him, causing the crazed Draco to transform into the moon. The professor spoke the incantation, but Draco couldn't hear it, all he could process was the voice of himself going berserk.

Professor Lupin put a hand on his shoulder again, but this time it only caused repulsion. He managed to get to his feet, his wand still in his hand, and before he could say anything, he ran off. Once again with tears shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aer bulla-non-canonical enchantment, means air bubble  
> Calme rien ne se passe-Calm down nothing is happening  
> nourriture pour chien-dog food  
> Mes excuses-My excuses  
> Parfois-Sometimes  
> Quelque chose de mauvais professeur?-Something wrong teacher?  
> Awww, regarde toi petit dragon, si innocent et ignorant. Vous saviez ce que nous deviendrions, non?-Awww, look at you little dragon, so innocent and ignorant. You knew what we would become, right?  
> Il n'y a aucun moyen d'éviter cela, c'est dans notre petit sang de dragon, peu importe combien vous essayez de faire semblant de ne pas ressentir - LA SOIF POUR LE SANG. AH? TU LE SENS? L'ANXIÉTÉ DE PLACER TOUT LE MONDE QUE TU AIME? EH, BLACK?—There is no way to avoid this, it is in our little dragon blood, no matter how much you try to pretend you do not feel - THE THIRST FOR BLOOD. AH? YOU FEEL IT? THE ANXIETY OF BEACHING EVERYONE YOU LOVE? EH, BLACK?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it has been forever that I have updated T-T. An apology from my poor broken heart, things are not improving in my life, but this gives me a very liberating escape. Enjoy!

**_Harry_ **

Quidditch practice was always so strenuous that it made Harry want to merge with his bed, but it was hard to get discouraged if he eventually did something he loved like flying. Oliver always squeezed them until their legs buckled with exhaustion, although that was part of the charm. Normally the practice left him dry to the head, but this time even though his body demanded to collapse limp on the ground, his mind couldn't take a break.

He hadn't seen Draco since breakfast and where he would normally think the blonde again avoided being alone with him, this time no one else had seen him all day. Luna and Susan had said that he had stayed a bit after class at DADA and that they had not seen him again. Harry had asked Professor Lupine not so subtly what had happened and why Draco had disappeared, but the man just gave him a smile and said that he had been called with his godfather.

Harry was not very convinced, because the godfather was Severus Snape, but he had let it be, apart from the potions master being moody and ignoring him, he didn't have much to think about him. But with the day ending, he couldn't find it in himself to put it off any longer.

He didn't even bother to pretend he wouldn't go looking for Draco, everyone else just rolled their eyes as he walked away, as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws wished them good luck.

With very specific and sarcastic instructions from Pansy (and Goyle's interventions) he was able to find Snape's office in the dungeons. The place was lush and somewhat humid, but he could see why the Slytherins liked their own part of the castle, they said that in summer it was the best to be by the black lake and that the view of the bioluminous fauna compensated very well, the lack of aerial view

Harry knocked on the door, summoning all his Gryffindor-ish bravery. There were chances that Professor Snape was already up for dinner, but Harry had to try.

A few silent seconds passed in which Harry struggled to knock louder again, when the door slid open softly, and behind it showed his blond friend looking tired.

"Draco!" He pushed open the door, eager to hug him. "I haven't seen you since morning"

The blond didn't resist and Harry felt a bit cocky when Draco wrapped his arms around his shoulders, returning the hug. The brunette noticed that Draco smelled like flowers and coffee. "Did you miss me, James?" He laughed.

"Yes, really. Today we had an incredible DADA class and then I was going to invite you to Quidditch practice, Luna missed you too and Susan and Pansy said that without you their homework wouldn't have enough points. " Harry pulled away enough to see his face, he still looked very tired. "Why didn't you come back?"

“My mother called to make an appointment with my healer, and some other matters. Do not worry about it." The blond rolled his eyes. "It was a bit annoying actually, I missed my classes."

"I'd be happy to skip Transfigurations for real, you're very picky Draco."

"Too bad James, your grades have improved since you met me, you must not let them decline again."

Harry groaned "Let's talk about food, I'm hungry."

"Then why did you come down here?"

"You have to eat dinner too." Harry shrugged, and Draco stared at him.

"How thoughtful of you." Draco closed the door behind him. "In that case it is better that we leave so that we can have a good time when eating."

Harry laughed at his graceful words, and they walked back to their friends as he recounted all the boggarts from their DADA class to Draco, while he offered his own, but neither of them mentioned their own fears.

……

Harry had been holding his breath and praying to whoever it was that this year there would be no fuss on Halloween, they had gotten away without a hitch. Sure, there had been that Sirius Black and dementors thing at first, but all of that was forgotten by teenage drama problems, which according to Blaise and Terry, were the problems of someone their age.  
So he was somewhat tense on the last day of the month, practically begging in his mind that nothing would happen and thus break the curse that was created since his first year.

At the end of the day at dinner he had been unable to take his eyes off the doors, convinced that something terrible would pass through them. Even Luna had mentioned it, saying that she would give him a Shrocks feather amulet to reduce paranoia.

When dinner was over and everyone was heading towards their dormitories, Harry almost allowed himself to relax, until he saw right at the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitory that he was surrounded by a crowd of students from his home. Ron and he looked at each other wearily, at this point what was coming was inevitable.

"What's going on?" Up ahead, Gred and Feorge were huddled together, while Ginny turned around to answer Ron's question.

"Maybe neville forgot the password again?" Harry asked, hope in the dark.

"Oi, I'm here!" The shorter one snorted from behind, a scrapped green tie around his neck and two heavy books in his arms.

"It's the Fat Lady, she's gone!" The younger Weasley looked scared, as did many more students. Percy was grouping the little ones in a row, trying to keep them from freaking out even more. Someone tipped off the headmaster, who arrived quickly, followed closely by Filch, and when Dumbledore came to see the portrait, Harry also had a chance to take a look.

The paint was ripped with ragged and erratic cuts, they looked like claws.

"Filch, call the ghosts, let them search each painting for the Fat Lady." The director announced sternly.

"That won't be necessary, director." Filch pointed with her bony, dirty fingers at a portrait of cattle above. "There she is"

Immediately the stairs moved in that direction, with the others running anxiously around the painting of grazing elephants. Again, an eager circle of students formed, and Dumbledore pleased them all.

"Who did this to you?" His glasses blazed with candle flames.

The fat lady came out after the elephant, with her hairstyle undone and her makeup smeared, sobbing. “She had eyes like hell! It's the one everyone talks about, Sirius Black! " The fat lady gave an anguished snort, and hid behind the large mammal again.

The staircase was filled with unease, with worried gasps and frightened murmurs. Dumbledore turned his stern scowl at the students. "Everyone go to the great hall, immediately!" Somehow, he cast a wandless sonorus spell, managing to warn all the other students who were watching from afar, then turned to the janitor. “Filch, go with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Close everything and make sure no one is missing! "

Neville and Ron gave him rueful looks, already knowing that the conflict had to do with him. Even from across the crowd, he could see Hermione along with a very pale Lavander, the witch gave her a knowing look, and not for the first time Harry wished she would stop being so stubborn and simply apologize. But the knowledge was only transmitted through their eyes until they looked away.

As they walked towards the great dining room, Harry felt again that overwhelming sense of guilt that formed when a problem came specifically for him. No one was looking at him further than normal, but he felt that everyone suspected that once again, the chaos and problems were his fault. With even more discomfort, he remembered his blonde Ravenclaw, and inexplicably felt three times as guilty and ashamed.

After the Head Boys and Girls from each house directed everyone to the dining room, the place became still with fear and anticipation. Harry's new little diverse group of friends quickly gathered at the corner closest to the doors. Neville was still wearing his wrong colored tie, talking to Pansy and Blaise. Millicent, Vincent, and Gregory were with Ron and Terry whispering furiously, Susan and Hannah hugging each other as Theo comforted them and Luna told them about a random creature to distract them. Draco was at his side, holding his hand, and Harry thought about their reconciliation and how Draco confessed to him that he was related to Sirius Black. They hadn't had much time to discuss awkward and serious topics like his father, uncle, and Harry's previous Hogwarts years, but he was eager to try and make the Ravenclaw boy feel better.

Dean and Seamus were explaining to Draco in detail what had happened to the portrait of the Fat Lady, to try to fill the anxious wait. "Why do you call her in such a degrading way?" The blonde wrinkled his button nose.

"What are you talking about, what name?" Seamus had a burn on his chin, which made him look more confused.

"The lady who guards your bedrooms, why would you use such a vulgar name?" Harry had also been confused about Draco's question, but now that he understood it he felt his dark emotions being interrupted by him.

"Draco, are you talking about the fat lady's name?" Harry felt laughter rise in his throat.

" _Pour mes grandes stars!_ " Draco groaned "Don't call her that. No one should ever call another person because of their physique, least of all a lady. " the blond crossed his arms angrily when Dean and Seamus tried to suppress their laughter and failed, Harry didn't even try to hide his smile.

Draco angrily turned to him, but after seeing his smile just rolled his eyes and sent him a warm smile, Harry felt less cold with fear.

In Dumbledore's atrium, Percy and the Ravenclaw prefect, whose name Harry did not know, launched a sonorus.

"The teachers will be back later, but we will spend the night here." instantly moans and grunts echoed out. "The prefects of your houses will give you a sleeping bag, and the healer Pomfrey will transfigure your clothes into pajamas if you wish." Percy and the other prefect came down from the atrium and began to enlarge sleeping bags that were on the teachers' table. 

The girls, Blaise and Draco complained.

"Sleep here? I thought we were students, not prisoners, these bags are not at the height of my bed. " Blaise reneged

"Pfft Hogwarts beds are kind of hard, buddy, I don't see a big problem." Somehow, Millicent and Ron were eating a cupcake with pink frosting.

"Yours maybe, but I paid good money for a good mattress and some sheets that have not been used in the last fifty years." Ron dropped a piece of shoe polish from his mouth at that.

"We can do that?!"

“I agree with Blaise, my bed was a big problem for me transferring. Even if I didn't pay anything, my mother simply sent a letter to my head of the house and an elf set it up for me. "

"Ugh, forget about the mattresses, I won't let anyone see me before I do my morning routine." Susan and Hannah nodded at Pansy's words, but Luna didn't even blink at the mention of whatever a morning routine was.

"Are you saying that I could have had my sheets and quilts in bed all these years, and instead settle for the boring ones from school?" Dean had a haunted look.

Harry didn't see the point of anything, for him having a sleeping bag was an advantage that he hadn't had on summer nights when Uncle Vernon left him in the yard to sleep, sometimes he would wake up with sore bones and skin wet with dew. In his opinion, having to sleep with all his friends on the floor of the great hall was no big deal.

"Well, it will be like a great sleepover, right?" Terry managed to speak between the pointless squabbles of blaise, ron, pansy, susan, and Draco. They all looked at him, which made his cheeks turn red. "I mean, we're not all in the same house, so we've never had a sleepover now that we're all friends…"

Luna sighs in her usual dreamy way, looking at Terry the same way she did when talking about wracksputs. Millicent stroked Terry's thin hair as she cooed, and they all gave up their dispute in favor of finding a good place to sleep. With the shock fading and unspoken concern, the dining room was quiet and dark in no time.

Neville ended up by the wall, with Blaise in front of him, both guarding the Gryffindor herbology books. Susan, Hannah, Pansy and Luna had made their own circle guarded by themselves, all with their heads in the center, Goyle, Crabbe and Millicent laid in line, leaving Draco, Ron and Harry in the center of their friends.

Harry was sure that the blonde and the redhead were pretending to sleep just like him, but the stillness was hard to break, especially with the prefects walking between them every two minutes and the magical echo of the dining room getting more noticeable than usual.

The doors creaked slightly, but the movement of the people behind her was clear, the footsteps concentrated near them, with worried whispers, Harry held his breath.

"Albus, we have searched every possible hiding place and hallway, there is nothing" Professor McGonagall was barely distinguishable through whispers.

"The towers, the dungeons, nothing." That was clearly filch.

"I didn't really expect him to stay ..." The director said

"How could someone penetrate the castle's protections, Professor?" Snape's generally hissing voice cut off the headmaster. "If Black can bypass the most powerful and ancient protections just like that, I don't think the students are safe."

“I have many theories as to how this could have happened, Severus, but they are all more unlikely than the other. The footsteps were getting closer, and Harry could see Ron's body tense, Draco showing no signs other than being asleep. "I can say that despite your concerns, the students are safe, we can send them to their dormitories in the morning."

"And Potter, Albus? Will you tell him, or do you let him wander in ignorance? " Harry tried not to move an inch despite her mention, they were standing right next to him.

"Perhaps, but may he rest, may he lose himself in his own fantasy of pleasure, Merlin knows the boy needs peace." The footsteps finally drifted away, and he carefully opened his eyes, four pairs of them were already watching him, two familiar and friendly coffees, and two mysterious and bewitching grays. There were many unspoken words in the stares, but they would eventually talk about it, or in his case, he would scream in frustration.

He resigned himself to another difficult night, with unanswered questions.

………

  
The morning was a nervous mess. Despite the professors' promises that there was nothing within the grounds to fear, Harry couldn't help but feel that shame and rage dance inside him. Perhaps it was very self-centered of him to assume that Sirius Black had entered Hogwarts to specifically finish him off. But the truth was, there was no other explanation that seemed real to him. He had even broken into the Gryffindor dorms, the poor erm… fat lady, had been forced out of her painting and made quite a stir, so Harry can't help but feel resentful of the universe when he wakes up.

Really, he just wanted to play Quidditch and see Draco in his cape. What's so difficult about that?

They had already said goodbye to the rest of their friends to continue whatever it was they did in their spare time, but Draco and Ron were still speculating quietly in the Gryffindor common room. Harry wasn't quite sure that talking at the moment would be okay for him, most likely he would end up yelling and even though Ron would understand, he really doesn't want to do that to Draco. So he grits his teeth in frustration as he curses his luck.

  
"Man, first all the fuss over Black and now scabbers is gone, sure that furry crookshanks monster ate it" Harry was distracted by the change of his friend. He was lying face down on the loveseat, clearly annoyed. He wondered how long ago they had changed the subject.

"Do you really think your rat died, couldn't it have just escaped?" Draco seems equally concerned in a slight way, but Harry doesn't know if he actually cares about the fat old rat, or is more about Ron.

"No, scabbers wouldn't leave like that, he knows he has to come back to be fed." Ron shakes his hair. "Oh, poor thing must be lost and cold"

“Don't worry Ron, I think twelve years of life have taught him to identify his red-haired owners. He'll be back. ”Harry finally feels like he can say something without yelling or trying to hurt someone else.

"Wow, twelve years? It is very unusual for a rat to have so many years of life. " Draco frowned, the same way he does when he reads his seventh year books or when he's thinking during breakfast.

"But scabbers are special!" Ron jumped to his feet. "It was in my family for so long, I'm not going to give it up." Ron takes his arm. "Come on Harry, we have to go with George and Fred to transfigure wanted posters." He and Ron were already stumbling on the stairs to the bedroom when Harry managed to look back.

"Draco, I ..."

The blonde laughed melodiously. "Don't worry James, I have to go talk to Severus, see you later." The blonde shook his hand demurely.

“Come on Harry, we have to hurry! before it gets colder "

……

It wasn't until the sun was setting that he realized what his friends had done.

He stopped in the middle of the hall, causing some first-year Slytherins to bump into him. He apologized absently as he looked at Ron.

"You two filthy crafters." Harry was truly off-kilter. Ron turned to see him with the cut out scrolls in his hands.

"Huh?"

"This is for me isn't it?"

Ron paused, red color running over his face, but his expression was conveniently confused. "What thing? We're putting up posters for Scabbers, you're not missing, are you? "

"Ron…"

"All right!" The posters slipped from his hands as he held them up in false innocence. “But this was all Draco's idea. He said that we should distract you so that you don't pierce a wall with your angry look, and that it would be better if you focused on someone else because you always put on all protection with other people. I swear, Draco mentioned that his entire family had been to Slytherin before, and I can see it holy Merlin, not even the most Slytherin Slytherins come on Draco's heels and… "

Ron wouldn't stop babbling and somehow her words made him feel twelve times better. "Ron!" He shook him by the shoulders. "Thanks friend."

"Oh" The red color left his face. "Pansy was right, mentioning Draco's name can't make you mad."

"What? No, I'm actually grateful for what you two did. " Now Harry was the one trying to ignore the red color on his face. “You always find ways to distract me from my explosive thing, buddy. Great"

"Oh well that's me Ronald Weasley AKA best friend / distractor / matchmaker / food partner"

“You are right, you are a good friend and an excellent improviser. Harry rolled his eyes, but there was no warmth behind it.

“Very good, as you have proclaimed me the best friend of all. It's time for the serious talk. " Ron slumped against the wall, still scattered with the scrolls.

"Ah? serious talk? "

"Very very serious" Ron nodded. "It is my duty as a best friend and a pureblood magician to inform you of this." Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He knew that Ron was a pureblood wizard, but unlike older Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, he was not something to be overly displayed. Ron seemed to dislike the term pureblood a bit and all the things that went along with it, so there wasn't much talk about it.

But now it seemed determined. "Very good, but if this is something like the talk of bees and flowers I will hit you and run away"

"What? Flowers and bees? "

"If you already know, this is how you explain how babies are made and ..."

"No friend, iack! Those would be the gnomes and the holes, holy merlin, I don't want that, I haven't gone through that yet. Fred and George say it's traumatizing. " Ron shakes "I'm talking about courtship."

"Oh, like about the animals or ..."

"Uff, look, don't make this harder for me, buddy, I'm only doing this because it would be physically painful to see you embarrass yourself with Draco."

"Hey! of what, why? I… ”Harry's face grew hot, and he was suddenly not so grateful to Ron anymore.

“Look, Draco is a pureblood, he comes from a very old and strict family of wizards, and although they are not that strict anymore. Courtship traditions are very important to certain families. And if you want any chance to date Draco, you have to at least know the courtship steps. "

Ron looked at him expectantly, but Harry was caught up in the words _-date Draco-._ Oh my god, was that an option? Was there any chance that he could call himself Draco's boyfriend, hold his hand, be able to hug him all the time and… whatever the couples did?

"Harry!" Ron snapped him out of his reverie.

"Wait, you're saying it could be Draco's boyfriend, is ... is that possible?"

"What? Of course you can man. Sure, if you offend his lineage or something like his herd of peacocks, he might not accept, but so far you haven't done anything foolish. "

"No um, I meant you know, if it's ..." Harry waved his hands "natural, um no, that sounds really bad, but you know, is it ... _possible_?" Harry couldn't help but think about all the comments his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon used to make in room number four. As some people were mentally ill and that caused deviant behavior, which was illegal and wrong and they would go to hell ...

"Oh Harry, of course it is possible. Homosexuality is not a bad thing, nor is it wrong, it is part of who you really are. " Ron put a hand on his shoulder. “Whoever gave you those ideas was terribly wrong. Love is love."

The raven-haired boy felt warm and tense at the same time. He hadn't even taken the time to think too hard about his feelings for Draco. It was obvious that what he felt for Ron, Luna, and even Hermione was very different from what he felt for the blonde, but in his own mental trap, he carefully avoided the subject, due to the reminder of Vernon's words.

It frustrated him that even at Hogwarts, where they couldn't go even if they wanted to, they still haunted him in his mind.

"I ... thank you, even if I hadn't thought about it very well, it makes me feel better." Harry smiled at his best friend. "Um, then why do I need to learn courtship?"

"true! Um well, some families take their heirs' suitors very seriously, and since Draco is the sole Malfoy heir, and from what I've heard from Dad about Mr. Malfoy, this is very important so that your courtship with Draco is respected. " Ron recited the words as if he had memorized them, his chest puffed out with concentration.

Harry felt his heart skip when he thought of Hermione, and how she would have looked for books on it by now, if she hadn't already been prepared.

"Courtship is the initial stage of your possible romantic relationship with Draco, this stage will define whether your relationship can continue or you will have to flee to the forbidden forest to avoid the embarrassment of being rejected." Ron pulled out several sheets of badly folded and badly cut parchment from his backpack. "The first step is _prae… praesentatio-nem_." Harry felt his eyebrows merge into his hair from the height he raised them. “Uff, I know, those are hideously pretentious terms, just because they're in Latin. Anyway, this step will be where you will have to express by a material means, the intentions that you want with the heir, there are three objects that you will give him in a period of one week…. "

Harry stopped Ron's reading. "Intentions?"

"Friend you do not help. You know, if you want to… erm, marry him, or just something at once… ”

"Ah! No yeah, me um. Do I have to find something that says I want him to be my boyfriend? "

"You are right. Ron cleared his throat, hiding his blush behind the scrolls. “Anyway, after that, if you do it right, follow the _demons… tration-nem_ , which is basically a three-date calendar for you to demonstrate the kind of life that awaits with you. You know, you have to impress him with the places you go and all that and show him that you are not a boring kid who just wants to yell at the wall. "

"Hears!"

"After that, it's something like two weeks of time out, where Draco has to consider very well whether you have impressed him or not, and if you do it right, at the end of those two weeks two things could happen: intentions to your face and publicly humiliate you, or I could proceed to the next phase, the duel for his hand. "

Harry felt his breath escape. "Duel against Draco ?!"

“Umm, I think that part depends on each case, because I found it to be a duel with all the rival suitors, but, I think that was discontinued thirty years ago. Well we can skip that part, next on the list is meeting both of their dads ... I mean, you'll have to meet Draco's dads, and if you can survive those two months of courtship and date with the approval of his parents, you are free to consummate your established courtship. " Ron finished with a smile.

Harry felt his brain spin in his head and he somehow tripped over himself and ended up split in two like a dried tangerine. All of that sounded terribly complicated, but in turn, the thought of not doing it and not being able to get a chance to date Draco was terribly miserable in his mind. The black-haired boy would have to appropriate Ron's notes, because there was no way he would remember every step, or what was done in it. Harry didn't think it was possible for his brain to feel so fragmented and desperate for information.

"What does it mean to consume?"

"Oh, Fred and George said that means punching cards." Ron looked thoughtful. "I don't think I researched that last part very well, they said something about the V card, but that doesn't make any sense." His best friend flipped through the scrolls. "Oh yeah, I remember Hermione once wrote us these letters to remind us of the key things from the history of magic exam, so I made you some too." Ron handed him another badly trimmed and crumpled parchment. But this one had a very well detailed list of necessities, sure, all written in Ron's distinctive disastrous handwriting.

Harry felt as overwhelmed and grateful as the first time Ron did something stupidly Gryffindor-ish and loyal because of their friendship in first year. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he had such good friends who cared for him to such an extent that he gave him a list so he could declare his love to his crush.

"Thanks friend, I owe you a big one." Harry held the piece of parchment to his chest.

"Nah, don't worry, with lots of food and sweets you can afford it." Ron shrugged and smiled back. "We'd better hurry to the dining room, it's been three hours since I last ate and I already feel like my stomach is eating itself."

Harry laughed heartily.

……

At dinner, all his friends sat at the Ravenclaw table. Chatting loudly as if a couple of hours ago they hadn't been concerned about a prisoner's invasion into the school. Ron had quickly turned the world off in favor of food and argued with Millicent what kind of roast chicken was best. Neville and Luna were eating while reading one of those weird Gryffindor books about aquatic plants from South America. Pansy, Susan, and Blaise were talking about some gossip that seemed to be more important than eating dinner.

Harry for his part was more focused on Draco's face than on his food or his friends. There was something… out of place, the black-haired man couldn't put his finger on the problem, but there was one thing. The blonde had his suspiciously soft hair just as neat as ever, his clothes were immaculate and perfectly washed, he could still smell the washing spell on the clothes, as if it had just been washed. His face was just as wonderful as ever, but there was something out of place.

"Draco… you have something…" Harry concentrated so much that he felt his eyes cross.

"Do I have something on my face?" The blonde quickly ran his fingers across the corner of his mouth and across his cheeks.

"No, it's that, there is something different, but I can't find anything." The blond stared at his plate, before smiling at him.

“Oh, it must be my cooling spell. I think this time it was very powerful. "

Harry tilted his head, interested in whatever Draco did. "What is that for?"

“It's something I do to avoid a bad mood. Angry expression lines are very easy to mark. " The blond wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to have to be one of those wizards who has to use potions to preserve their good looks."

Harry touched his forehead. "Do you think I'll have angry expression lines?"

The blonde laughed. "Don't worry James, I will take care that your skin remains firm when we grow up."

Harry couldn't help the goofy grin that escaped him. Draco was talking about his future, a future where they were close. And if Harry got it right, that future would be one where he could hold the hand of the wonderful Ravenclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour mes grandes stars-For my big stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, give me love please:p


End file.
